Partners Part 2
by curlyredhead
Summary: The continuation of Part 1. Review and fav!


**The Matchmaker Part 2**

" _My part is done, I wish for you to be happy. Talk to him." Kuroko's voice rang in his ears as he hugged the model for a few seconds. The blonde didn't even notice the bluenette leave; only when he was hit on the back of his head did he turn._

" _A-…Aomine."_

 _Kise was surprised when Aomine appeared behind him. Aomine's sapphire eyes bore into Kise's honey-colored eyes, with a tense glint and the model could only murmur the dark-skinned man's name quietly. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Kuroko leaving them alone, disappearing into the bushes._

" _Kise." Aomine said his face blank._

 _The silence in the park stretched out for a long while, till Aomine sat down on the previously occupied bench. Kise silently followed, and sat down beside Aomine. Kise looked at Aomine sitting there and thought 'I wonder how much he heard?' Aomine looked ahead for a moment before turning his head slightly to stare at Kise._

" _How much did you hear?" surprisingly Kise broke the silence first._

" _Enough." Aomine rubbed his neck, before leaning back on the bench "I heard enough" he repeated while looking at the few stars that could be seen._

 _Kise dropped his head into his hands the third time that night, and sighed._

" _Kise," Aomine said his name again, while shaking him slightly trying to coax his head out of his palms. The blonde lifted his head up and stood up, walking down to the court, right underneath the hoop. "Let's play a match, Aomine." He wanted to deny it, but the lack of 'chii' at the end of his name stung a bit._

 _Aomine stood and grabbed the ball that was conveniently under the bench, walking to Kise and threw the ball at him. The blonde threw it in the opposite hoop, scoring a point none of them bothered to count._

 _20 Minutes Later_

 _Aomine ended up winning the match, with Kise lying down on the floor facing the clouds. "Sorry." Aomine's voice was soft as he apologized. "Why are you apologizing?" "For ignoring you the past days." Aomine sounded troubled as he joined Kise on the floor, only he was sitting down. The dark-skinned teen stretched his hand out back and ruffled the blonde's hair._

 _AOKISE_

" _Welcome." Kagami said to Kuroko as he sat down on the grass next to him, there was a brief silence before "I see you" "What..?" "I see you." Kagami repeated before grabbing the smaller boy into a hug-an awkward one sided shoulder hug-, Kagami knew the smaller boy understood what he meant, about seeing him. As a person, and not his shadow. "I know." Kuroko said back smiling._

" _Why did you do it in the middle of the road…?" Kise asked, as he continued lying on the ground._

" _Because." Aomine answered._

" _You've liked me since middle school?" The blonde questioned again._

" _Yeah."_

" _Why didn't you say anything?"_

 _Aomine thought of his answer, he wanted to give a good reason but the only reason made him out to be a coward. "I was afraid. Still am."_

 _Kise's eyes widened, it was the first time Aomine has ever admitted he was afraid. "I thought you liked Tetsu, though according to his observation, you saw 'me' in Tetsu." Aomine continued, his lips twisting into a smirk at the end of sentence._

" _Did you feel that you weren't qualified to like me?" Aomine asked..._

 _Kuroko really was great at pouring salt over tender wounds. Both literally and figuratively. His ex-shadow was quite cruel huh, Akashi's terrifying personality must have rubbed on him, and the bluenette couldn't help but pale at the thought._

" _I…"Kise said, pulling Aomine back to reality, "think a part of me thinks so…but to have Kuroko say it…I guess it's true…I didn't want to accept that." Kise said quietly._

 _So, he had already known huh? "The kiss…? You didn't hate it?" Aomine asked once more. "Why did you have to ask something so embarrassing?" Kise said and flushed slightly, though the darkness covered it up._

 _Aomine chuckled; Kise got annoyed and threw a light punch at him. A shadow appeared over Kise vision, blocking his view of the stars completely. "So…did you hate it?" Aomine asked with a smirk as he leaned down towards Kise-whose face was becoming a nice color of red- face._

 _Aomine looked at Kise's eyes which had become glass-like during those seconds of close proximity. Kise's body language was clear on what he wanted, and Aomine wanted it too. Sapphire eyes lowered their gaze to plump, pink lips before capturing those lips with his own._

 _AOKISE_

 _Kise closed his eyes as he felt warm breath ghost over his lips before a pair of calloused but warm lips descended on his. The situation was confusing, embarrassing but Kise didn't hate the kiss. Not at all. If he was being honest, he was really honored that Aomine wanted to kiss him._

 _It wasn't Kise first kiss, but it was with a guy. A guy, who was Aomine, he's ex-team mate, his friend. The kiss, though good, was different to the other two. It was timid, as though Aomine was testing it out; it was nice, sweet even._

 _When Aomine broke the kiss, the blonde couldn't help a tear falling from his eye. The dark-haired was surprised to see the blonde crying, "Why are you crying?"_

 _The blonde's feelings were mixed up… he knew he liked Kuroko but with Aomine looking down at him with concern in his eyes, a calloused but warm hand brushed his cheek somewhat affectionately. Kuroko was right; he did adore Aomine, so much that he had to know "Aomine-chii, have I earned the privilege to stay by you?"_

 _Though, he's sight had become blurry Kise couldn't help but admit once more Aomine was so cool._

" _Idiot, I waited three years for you. I refuse to wait any longer." Aomine said with a small grin, before leaning down and kissing Kise once more. The fourth kiss was hotter, deeper and Kise loved it. He opened his mouth to deepen their kiss, and fought for dominance with the dark-haired man's tongue._

 _Kise knew Aomine was the dominant type, but he wasn't gonna make things easy, he wanted their new 'relationship to be as exciting as them playing basketball._

 _Aomine responded eagerly, meeting the blonde's tongue in the middle. 'Feisty…' Smirking on Kise's lips, Aomine swiped his tongue on the underside of Kise's tongue, making the blonde moan._

 _Kise moved his tongue, in retaliation, curved his tongue over Aomine's. They continued to kiss, hot and wet, rolling on the ground as Kise sat on Aomine and the continued making out on the ground._

 _Unfortunately, for Kagami who witnessed the entire fiasco, his boyfriend's thoughts were completely opposite to his. "That is kind of hot…" Kuroko said while watching them- roll once more this time Aomine was on top- unblinkingly. "What?!" the red head stared at the bluenette in shock, who looked at him very intently._

" _Kagami-kun…. I want to kiss you." He said with a monotone voice._

 _The red head's eyebrows twitched, those clear blue-eyes were staring at him so…so intensely. Pulled by his collar, soft lips were planted on his lips. Kagami returned the kiss, with enthusiasm. Pulling the smaller boy by the waist, flushing their bodies together in a very lewd manner. Mildly, Kagami thought he shouldn't be doing this in the park, but as Kuroko deepened the kiss all thought of stopping evaporated._

 _Breaking the kiss, Kagami said "Kuroko, let's go to my apartment, ok?" The bluenette was dazed by the kiss and could only manage to nod. Kagami looked at Kuroko, swollen wet lips, a beautiful flush on his cheeks, slightly panting and grabbed the smaller boy for another heated kiss._

 _AOKISE_

 _Midorima Shintarou and Takao Kazunari were walking down a path in Akihabara. Midorima dragged Takao along to go buy his lucky item for the following day. Kazunari didn't complain much, as he had to get a new game from Akihabara that was released a week prior._

" _Shin-chan, do we really need to go to this specific park?" Kazunari whined. They had to walk for 30 minutes from the gift store where Midorima bought his lucky item to the park in the 10_ _th_ _block._

" _The park mentioned in the fortune says this park. It says 'The container must be filled with water from the park in the 10_ _th_ _block of Akihabara.'" Midorima said seriously, pushing his black-rimmed glasses up with his bandaged fingers._

" _Shin-chan, why do you believe those foolish things, anyway?"_

 _Midorima glared at him, "They are not foolish, Takao."_

" _Yes. Yes I know" Kazunari responded, as he lifted his arms to his neck, intertwining them and holding them on his neck, "Shin-chan is always trying hard at everything." "Hmph." Midorima looked away, sounding annoyed but Kazunari knew he was pleased by the praise._

 _The two high school boys passed the street basketball court, to go to the fountain which was a couple of meters from the fountain. The green-haired boy rummaged in his bag for his container, dropping it when he noticed something familiar._

 _Kazunari stared at Midorima in surprise, "Shin-chan, you dropped-?" stunned by the look the green haired boy had. The green-haired boy was wide-eyed, jaw slacked. "Shin-chan….?" Kazunari looked at what Midorima was looking at to make him that shocked._

 _Kazunari nearly adopted the same look as Midorima. "Whoo!" Kazunari exclaimed, ogling the view before him. "Holy shit! Shin-chan! Isn't that Aomine from Touou Academy and Kise from Kaijo High!? They are! Are they making out? Wow~ that's hot!"_

 _Midorima smacked the back of Kazunari's head to shut him up, but it was too late the two boys sucking face on the ground broke apart and stared at Midorima and Kazunari in utter surprise._

 _Kise and Aomine stared at Midorima, unblinkingly before separating at the speed of light._

" _Nice moves, Kise-kun." Kazunari said with a wide grin, purposely provoking the red faced blonde._

 _Midorima tried hard not to blush, but he looked like he had to use the toilet instead of holding back a blush. He pushed his glasses further up his nose, though they never slid down. While, Kazunari winked at the couple._

 _CHARARAN_

 _Midorima Shintarou had never experienced such embarrassment, except for the loss in a Seirin vs. Shuutoku match. He couldn't believe his eyes, when his ex-team mates were doing such indecent things… in public!_

 _Kise looked like he wanted to die from embarrassment, Aomine looked… pissed_

 _Kazunari was very interested, "I didn't expect you two to have a relationship like that. Doing it with a guy, is it good?" it was disturbing to be honest._

 _Midorima had to warn his friend again for being so shameless. Midorima was slightly enraged, very uncomfortable. Ignoring Kazunari completely, "So…what are you doing here, Midorima?" asked Aomine. "I should be asking you that!" Midorima replied, "To do such shameful things in public…" Midorima didn't know if he was disappointed or shocked by their behavior._

 _Not at all, ashamed by his behavior, glancing at the both of them dressed casually at 9:30 p.m. Aomine smirked and asked "What's this?" "Are you two on a date?"_

" _That's right; we were in the middle of a date." Kazunari answered, dodging out of the way when Midorima aimed a smack to his head. Midorima rolled his eyes at the dark-haired teen before saying "No, you idiot. Lucky item…which I lost thanks to you idiots." "How is that our fault?" Aomine asked with raised eyebrows._

" _It's because you were two were kissing, right Shin-chan?" Takao answered_

" _So?" He didn't sound defensive but there was a challenge in his voice, daring Midorima or Kazunari to say anything._

 _The glasses-wearing boy sighed, "Pick a more appropriate time and place to do such things?"_

 _Aomine blinked and Kise looked at Midorima and Kazunari in surprise. "That's the problem?!" the blonde spoke for the first time since they got caught._

" _What the two of you decide in their relationship, is their business not mine." Midorima said while sniffing haughtily._

" _Midorima-chii, you're fine with us being lovers?" Kise asked tentatively._

" _I have no issues with it."_

" _So, since when have you two being boning?" Kazunari asked eagerly_

" _From today…" Aomine answered with no pause._

 _Midorima had no idea what to do with his ex-teammates._

 _AOKISE_

 _Meanwhile…_

 _Kagami and Kuroko were… "Kagami-kun."_

 _Kagami released the smaller boy's lips, "What?" "If we go farther than this, it is going to be outdoor sex."_

 _Kagami moved back and looked at Kuroko; whose clothes were a mess, his shirt was mostly off the boy, his basketball shorts hanging very low on his hips, his lips fully swollen and moist. The red head blushed, knowing he had done all that, and then the smaller boy said "Midorima-kun, Takao-kun, Aomine-kun and Kise-kun are heading this way, we should be decent before they arrive." "What?!" "Say that sooner!"_

 _Kagami shouted as he searched for his shirt and pulled his shorts up. 'Since when have Takao and Midorima been here?' the red head thought as he pulled on his shirt._


End file.
